Just Another Naruto High Love Story
by hidden artist
Summary: It's a typical high school story with love, drama, and school work among other things. There's sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino, and the rest of the naruto gang. It's a feel good story, things that normally take place in highschool. OOC R&R


It's a typical high school story with love, drama, and school work among other things. There's sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino, and the rest of the naruto gang. It's a feel good story, things that normally take place in highschool.This is your feel-good story for this school year. I hope you like it! [PS. There will be some OOC-ness]

**Just another Naruto High Love Story**

By: hidden artist

_BRIIIIIIING! _

"HOLY MONKEY" Sakura says as she jumped out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and got ready for school.

'_sigh, time for school…'_

She walked to her closet and puts on something super simple for school. She puts on a white v-neck with some why skinny jeans and some nikes and runs down stairs. She ties her shoulder length pink hair into a low ponytail.

She grabs a pop-tart & her 'fresh as f*ck' landyard with her house keys and her backpack. She walked out the door and headed to school.

'_Hmm… new school. I wonder what it'll be like.'_

-x

Next door in Sasuke's house.

..beep..beep..

Sasuke jerks awake as he went to get ready… he brushed his teeth and did nothing to his hair because it was already in his normal chicken-ass form. He put on his thick nerd glasses and went to change.

He put on a black dress-shirt and a white necktie loosely around his neck. He wore his slightly baggy black jeans and his nikes, grabbed his 'illest' lanyard with his last year ID, grabbed his car keys, his backpack, and walked to his Ferrari, and drove to school.

-x

KHS: Konoha High School

Naruto and the rest of the gang waited outside the school as they see a silver Ferrari pass into the parking lot. They see Sasuke.

Ino yells, "Sasuke! Over here!"

Sasuke glances at them, and sees Naruto. He give him a nod and Naruto response back with a two finger salute like greeting. (you know whut I mean right? O_O)

When he walks over, Naruto comes up to him.

"Yo teme!" as they do their handshake.

"'Sup dobe?"

"How was your summer bro?"

"It was… normal. You know how my family is."

Hinata come up behind Naruto and says, "H-hi S-sasuke-kun." And gives Sasuke a hug

"Hey Hinata."

[just so you know, she's his best female friend. You know its fitting. She's one of the two girls that had no crush on him, the other was TenTen. But unlike TenTen, she was relatively quiet. He was fond of that because you know, he's Sasuke. And, she was his best friend's girlfriend. It fits!]

"Uchiha." Neji says as he and the rest come up behind them.

"Hyuuga."

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino says as she hugs him.

"Oh.. hey Ino." Sasuke says.. sort of uncomfortably. Its well known among them that Ino had a small crush on the attractive Sasuke, but it's because she isn't obsessed like the rest of the girls are, that he hangs out with her.

"…guys we should get to class." Shikamaru says.

"OH SHIT YEAH." Naruto says. "lets go guys."

-x

Sakura gets to school and walks to the principal's office.

She knocks on the door. "Excuse me?"

"Come in" a voice calls from behind the door.

"Uh, hi im Sakura, I'm new here."

"Hi, I'm Tsunade. You're here for your schedule right?"

Sakura nods.

"Here you go." Tsunade hands her the schedule. "Please come if you need any help now."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama"

She walks down the hallway looking for her next class.

'_Kakashi Hatake…Kakashi Hatake…where is his class?'_

Without thinking she bumps into someone.

"Ah, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She says nervously

The person she bumps into is none other than… Naruto! (haha you thought I'd say Sasuke)

"Haha hey its cool, whats you're name?" Naruto asks.

"I'm Sakura, what's you're name?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry for bumping into you again. I was just trying to find Kakashi-sama's class."

"Well no wonder you couldn't find his class! You're going the wrong way! Come on, I'll show you. My friends and I have the same class. I'm sure they're in there. I went to the bathroom and kinda lost them… heh."

"Oh… okay. Thank you Naruto."

When they walk into the class room, they see his group of friends and they walk towards them.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto calls out.

Hinata walks over to them.

"Hinata, this is Sakura-chan, she's new here, could you introduce them to the guys while I check with Kakashi with something?"

"S-sure N-naruto-kun."

"Sakura, this is Hinata Hyuuga, my girlfriend. Don't worry, she's super nice. A little shy but don't worry, she'll warm up," he whispers in Sakura's ear

Sakura nods and smiles, "Hi Hinata."

"H-hello S-sakura-san"

"You girls have fun, I'll be right back." Naruto kisses Hinata's head as he walks towards Kakashi's desk.

"You guys are really cute." Sakura says as she walks with Hinata to the group.

"T-thank you very much S-sakura-san." Hinata says while blushing.

When they get to the group, Ino asks, "Hey Hinata, who's she?"

"Oh this is Sakura, her and Naruto-kun met on the way here."

She points to a guy with long hair. "T-this is my cousin N-neji-san."

Neji nods.

She then points to the girl with the two-buns on her head. "T-this is T-tenten-chan."

TenTen waves, "hey!"

She points to the blond girl. "T-this is I-ino-chan."

"OMG Hey! We'll be great friends." She says in reply.

"T-they guy with the ponytail is S-shikamaru-san. H-he would say hi, b-but he's asleep. H-he's very l-lazy."

Sakura nods.

"T-the guy with the spiky h-hair is S-sasuke-san. H-he's me and N-naruto-kun's best f-friend."

Sakura nods and says, "Hi Sasuke," smiling a little.

Sasuke looks up from his book and nods, then continues to read.

'_is she another fan?' _he thought.

"S-sasuke-san is really quiet some times, b-but no worries, I'm sure he'll warm up to you. S-see, h-he's a-annoyed easily, and he has these really a-annoying fans that-.."

"_SAAAAAASUKEEEEE-KUUUN!"_

All eyes turn at the door as girls come running. Sasuke pulls Hinata and Sakura in front of him.

He whispers in Sakura's ear. "_I'm not here."_

She simply nods.

"Hey, pinky! Im Karin, President of the Sasuke Fan Club." Karin says.

"..Don't call me that." Sakura replies.

"Whatever, You know where Sasuke-kun went?"

"Nope. I think he went to the… library."

"Uh… what's the library?" some of the girls asked.

Sakura and Hinata glance at each other, while Sasuke in the back mouths 'Whut the… why."

"It is a big room… with nothing but books." Sakura replies.

"OOOOH. Okay, girls, to the library! Oh, by the way pinky, we're trying to find new recruits to the club. You want in?"

"Uh… no thanks. Not much of a fan."

Karin and the girls look at each and back at Sakura and scoffs.

"Dude, what a freak."

Sasuke's eyes widen. _'not a fangirl.. NOT A FANGIRL. Thank you so much God, I promise I won't hit Naruto today. Thank you thank you thank you!'_

Sakura just shrugs. "Uh… the library?"

"Oh right… lets go girls!" Karin says as they dash to the library.

"..They're gone."

"Oh." Sasuke says as he gets from behind their backs. Thanks guys.

"Y-you're welcome S-sasuke-san" Hinata says as Naruto comes up behind them.

"Ah, Sakura, I see you met the teme's fangirls." Naruto said.

"Yeah.. they're uh… interesting."

BRIIIIIING!

"Okay class, get in your seats, we have a new student named Sakura."

She looked at the class, "Uh, hi guys, I'm Sakura.."

"Okay Sakura, you're seat will be next to Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know who he is?" he asked.

"Yeah… I do."

"Alright, well have a seat we'll get-"

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO SIT NEXT TO HIM?" the fangirls asked frantically.

"Because he's the only one with the free seat after _someone_ got his tablemate to move to a different **continent**."

Sasuke grunted and looked away.

Sakura just simply sat down at the seat next to him and started doodling in her notepad.

'_huh… she doesn't even look at me. This is new.' _

But he simply shrugged it off. Don't fix what doesn't need to be broken.

So guys, this is my first chapter. I hope you like it cuhs im so not creative.


End file.
